staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Migracje - Iżorowie w Finlandii (People on the Move. Ingrians in Finland); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2004) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 12 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:00 Domisie - Domisiowy kot w butach; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Kto jest najpiękniejszy 09:30 Tom - Tom w Hollywood odc. 8 (Tom - Tom in Hollywood); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 56 (odc. 56); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Pasta - to znaczy makaron 11:15 Burza we Lwowie 26'; film dokumentalny 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3313 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3528); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3314 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3529); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1263; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 874; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1436; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Recepty Jedynki - Nieposłuszne jelita; magazyn 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 15:35 Anna i Józef; reportaż 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3315 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3530); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3316 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3531); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1267 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1437; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 878; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Poetka Ala odc. 30 (Alice the poet ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Po prostu cud (Ordinary Miracles) - txt str.777 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:50 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:35 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:00 Na tyłach wroga (Saints and Soldiers) 86'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:30 Bez papierów. Kultura gościnności w Belgii (Les sans - papiers de Saint - Boniface. La culture d'hospitalite en Belgique) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2006) 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Ocean Avenue odc. 20/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 20); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:10 Ocean Avenue odc. 21/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 21); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 2/26 Księżniczka Bibi (Bibi Blocksberg); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 218 Życie przez sen; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Sznelrandka (186); serial TVP 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 65 (277) Ich czworo; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - odc. 72/162 The Look (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Spojrzenie); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 12:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:00 Nowy obóz dla łobuzów (Brat Camp - ser.II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa pół wieku razem 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 23/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 495; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 10/23 Kochaj albo rzuć (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 ep. 8709 Love me or leave me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 39/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/LIV - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:40 Ulice Kultury - (28); magazyn 20:05 Za ciosem (Knock off) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 21:40 50-lecie Unii Europejskiej - rozmowa z Różą Thun 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:40 Korespondent - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny 23:15 Alibi na środę - Psy 2. Ostatnia krew 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 01:00 Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Uciekinier - odc.1 ( Russian Godfathers - The fugative-cz.1) 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno (327) - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Egzamin dojrzałości - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Erika Christensen, Chris Evans, Bryan Greenberg, Scarlett Johansson Niemcy/ USA 2004 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 20/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 07:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 807 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 21/25 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 61/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 808 Polska 2003 21:30 Torque. Jazda na krawędzi - thriller reż. Joseph Kahn, wyk. Martin Henderson, Ice Cube, Monet Mazur, Jaime Pressly USA 2004 23:15 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:30 Odwróceni - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/14 Polska 2006 01:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:30 Telesklep 02:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:43 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie prem. 9.05.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:56 Teraz Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Żadnej pracy się nie boję - Żadnej pracy się nie boję - prem. 9.05.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:42 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 16/16 - Firma; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 13 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 14 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:34 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 13 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:32 Więcej niż jedno - odc. 14 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (298) - serial animowany 09.00 Klinika samotnych serc (16) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (177) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (44) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (16) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (45) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (1): W sieci - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (178) - telenowela 20.00 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.30 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.40 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.25 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:05 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 06:30 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 08:00 Agenci NCIS serial sensacyjny stereo 09:00 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy stereo 09:50 Misja: epidemia serial obyczajowy 10:50 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny 11:50 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy stereo 15:05 Policjanci z Miami serial sensacyjny stereo 16:05 Alf serial komedia stereo 16:35 Siostrzyczki serial komedia stereo 17:05 Misja: epidemia serial obyczajowy 18:05 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny 19:05 Alf serial komedia stereo 19:40 Siostrzyczki serial komedia stereo 20:10 Zapasy z Hemingwayem film obyczajowy stereo 22:40 Tysiąc akrów film obyczajowy stereo 00:50 Morze miłości film sensacyjny stereo 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Gburek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Ze Skrzycznego leć na Bielsko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Fabryka śmiechu - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Z archiwum IPN - Zagończyk; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Jesteśmy z zamku 24'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 680; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1213; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 W stronę świata - odc. 10 Katarzyna Kopacz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Przebojowe Polki - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dziennik pilota Góry 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Ustynowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Nina Stiller; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Gburek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Laboratorium - (429); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ocean Wolnego Czasu - Koncert zespołu Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Rozstaje Europy; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Jesteśmy z zamku 24'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 680; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 5 - Ziołowa kuracja; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1213; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Nowa Tradycja 2006 -Transkapela (Folkowy Fonogram Roku); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Ocean Wolnego Czasu - Koncert zespołu Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Afisz - Rozstaje Europy; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 680; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 5 - Ziołowa kuracja; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1213; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Nowa Tradycja 2006 -Transkapela (Folkowy Fonogram Roku); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.05 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 3 (12) - serial 08.00 Olimpiada - komedia, USA 2005 09.40 Agnieszka 46 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1964 11.15 Magia Russica - film dokumentalny, Rosja/Izrael 2004 13.00 Remont kapitalny - komedia, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2005 14.40 Czerwony Kapturek - prawdziwa historia - film anim. 16.10 Dagny - film biograficzny, Norwegia/Polska 1976 17.45 Smak życia 2 - komedia romantyczna, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2005 20.00 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 3 (13) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia, USA 1996 23.20 Premiera: Tajemniczy samuraj (22) - serial animowany 23.50 Dead Fish - komedia sensacyjna, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2004 01.30 Nagi instynkt 2 - thriller, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA 2006 03.25 Święta wojna - komedia, Polska 1965 HBO 06.30 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny, Włochy 2006 08.10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 08.35 Babski hokej - komedia, Kanada 2004 10.05 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa, Holandia 2005 11.35 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny, USA 2005 13.15 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny, Dania 2005 14.40 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada/USA/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1998 16.50 Krzesła orkiestry - komediodramat, Francja 2006 18.35 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę - horror, USA 2004 20.10 Na psa urok - komedia, USA 2006 21.45 Randka na przerwie - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990 23.25 Murderball - gra o życie - film dokumentalny, USA 00.50 Pitbull - film kryminalny, Polska 2005 02.30 Zimny jak głaz - film kryminalny, USA 2005 03.55 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 04.25 Krzesła orkiestry - komediodramat, Francja 2006 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Fitzcarraldo (Fitzcarraldo) 150'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Peru (1982); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Klaus Kinski, Jose Lewgoy, Miguel Angel Fuentes, Paul Hittscher, Grande Otelo, Peter Berling, Claudia Cardinale; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Nocleg 28'; film TVP; reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Marek Walczewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zbigniew Bielski, Edward Kusztal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - Wes Montgomery (Wes Montgomery); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Legendy jazzu - Ella Fitzgerald (Ella Fitzgerald: The Singer not the Song); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka XX wieku - Ognisty ptak (Firebird) 50'; widowisko muzyczno-baletowe kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Barbara Willis Sweete; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kochany i nienawidzony. Dramat życia i śmierci twórcy "Krzyżaków" 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Janicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Symfonia wiosenna (Spring Symphony) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1983); reż.:Peter Schamoni; wyk.:Herbert Gronemeyer, Nastassja Kinski, Andre Heller, Rolf Hoppe, Kitty Mattern; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Widok z okolic Morskiego Oka - Wojciech Gerson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Rytmy serca - Czarna muzyka RPA (Beats of the heart); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Strefa sztuki - Dziesięć razy Dubuffet; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Strefa sztuki - Dążenie do jasnego punktu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Punkt widzenia - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Piwnica Marka Grechuty; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wszystko, co najważniejsze 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Ewa Skibińska, Adam Siemion, Marzena Trybała, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Karol Strasburger, Krzysztof Stroiński, Grażyna Barszczewska, Bogusław Linda, Karol Strasburger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czytelnia - odc.18; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Pod wulkanem (La Soufriere - Warten auf eine unausweichliche Katastrophe) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Fata Morgana (Fata Morgana) 73'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1970); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Strefa - Video Art - Piotr Uklański; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Droga do Nhill (Road to Nhill) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1997); reż.:Sue Brooks; wyk.:Tony Barry, Vikki Blanche, Paul Chubb, Lynette Curran, Matthew Dyktynski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Patricia Barber - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 16:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Piotr Garlicki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski, Jerzy Kamas, Leonard Pietraszak, Jan Machulski, Andrzej Szczepkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kulisy III RP - Czas przesileń; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Przewrót kopernikański; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Dzień zwycięstwa - dzień klęski; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Słowiański świt; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Zakończenie programu MTV 06:00 Starter - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Penetratorzy - rozrywka 07:30 Wanna Come In? - show 08:00 Pimp My Ride 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - rozrywka 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - magazyn muzyczny 10:00 MTV Kofeina - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Lunch Box - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 MTV w domu u gwiazd futbolu - rozrywka 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - program dokumentalny 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - program muzyczny 15:30 Klasa MTV - rozrywka 16:00 Re-kreacje 16:30 Penetratorzy - rozrywka 17:00 Date my mom - randka w ciemno 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:30 W rytmie MTV - taniec 19:00 Antytalent Show - rozrywka 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - program dokumentalny 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Dance Life - taniec 21:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - rozrywka 22:00 Engaged & Underage - rozrywka 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - program dokumentalny 23:00 Date my mom - randka w ciemno 23:30 MTV Player - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 00:00 One Bad Trip - rozrywka 00:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randka w ciemno 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - program muzyczny VH1 06:00 Espresso - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Rock your baby - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Pop lista - program muzyczny 10:00 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Od opony do ikony Jennifer Lopez - muzyka. dokument 12:00 Aerobic - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 VH1 Music - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 Pop lista - program muzyczny 17:00 Smells like 90's - magazyn muzyczny 17:30 VH1 Cafe - magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Jazda po klipach - rozrywka 19:00 Music for the Masses - muzyka. dokument 20:00 New Look 20:30 Fabulous Life "Letnie rezydencje gwiazd" - muzyka. dokument 21:30 VH1 Legends - magazyn muzyczny 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - magazyn muzyczny 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 VH1 Hits - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Chillout - magazyn muzyczny MTV 2 06:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 06:30 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 07:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 08:00 MTV2 Rocks - rock + pop 09:00 NME Chart Show - rock + pop 10:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 10:30 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 11:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 11:30 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 12:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 13:00 MTV2 Rocks - rock + pop 14:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 14:30 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 15:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 15:30 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 16:00 TXT, Drugs N Rock N Roll - rock + pop 17:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 18:00 The Rock: Top 10 - rock + pop 18:45 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 19:00 NME Chart Show - rock + pop 20:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 20:30 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 21:00 Spanking New Music - rock + pop 21:30 100% MTV2 - rock + pop 22:00 The Red Button Chart - rock + pop 23:00 Kings of Leon Takeover - rock + pop 00:00 The Riot - rock + pop 01:00 120 Minutes - rock + pop 03:00 MTV2: Commercial Free - entertainment VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 09:30 O Co Kaman Short - magazyn muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha - magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Całuśnik - rozrywka 12:30 Rendez-Vous - rozrywka 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Sobotwór - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 O Co Kaman - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VivaSpot - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Net Charts - magazyn muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-Vous - rozrywka 18:00 Parot - magazyn muzyczny 18:30 Sobotwór - magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - magazyn muzyczny 19:30 Całuśnik - rozrywka 20:00 Personality - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 21:30 O Co Kaman Short - magazyn muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Streetcharts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-Vous - rozrywka 23:00 Łatwa kasa - rozrywka 01:00 Nightrider - program muzyczny Ale Kino! 08:00 Lawa - dramat historyczny reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Bista, Andrzej Łapicki, Artur Żmijewski Polska 1989 10:20 Historia kina amerykańskiego według Martina Scorsese - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 reż. Martin Scorsese, Michael Henry Wilson, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 1995 12:25 Oliver Twist - film przygodowy reż. David Lean, wyk. Alec Guinness, John Howard Davies, Robert Newton, Kay Walsh Wlk. Brytania 1948 14:25 Grzech Antoniego Grudy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Elżbieta Kępińska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz Polska 1975 15:50 Bostończycy - melodramat reż. James Ivory, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Madeleine Potter, Vanessa Redgrave, Jessica Tandy USA 1984 18:00 Legenda o czasie - film muzyczny reż. Isaki Lacuesta, wyk. Israel Gómez Romero, Makiko Matsumura, Francisco José Gómez Romero, Saray Gómez Romero Hiszpania 2006 20:00 ale hit! Tombstone - western reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Kurt Russell, Val Kilmer, Bill Paxton, Charlton Heston USA 2003 22:15 Taki piękny kraj - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eyal Halfon, wyk. Uri Gavriel, Evelyn Kaplun, Avi Oriah, Yossi Graber Izrael 2005 00:00 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną - horror reż. Marcus Nispel, wyk. Jessica Biel, Jonathan Tucker, Erica Leerhsen, Eric Balfour USA 2003 01:45 Ona mnie nienawidzi - komediodramat reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Anthony Mackie, Kerry Washington, Ellen Barkin, Monica Bellucci USA 2004 Canal + Film 08:30 Dowódca - film dokumentalny reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Fidel Castro, Oliver Stone, Juanita Vera Hiszpania/USA 2003 10:10 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Andrew Black, wyk. Orlando Seale, Kam Heskins, Lucilla Sola, Kelly Stables USA 2003 12:00 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 12 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Kraj świata - film obyczajowy reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Cezary Pazura Polska 1993 14:25 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 15:55 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Dardenne, Luc Dardenne, wyk. Jérémie Renier, Déborah François, Fabrizio Rongione, Jérémie Segard Belgia/Francja 2005 17:30 Elizabethtown - komediodramat reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Kirsten Dunst, Susan Sarandon, Alec Baldwin USA 2005 19:30 W świecie luksusu - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 Francja 2006 20:00 Romeo i Julia - melodramat reż. Baz Luhrmann, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Claire Danes, Brian Dennehy, John Leguizamo USA 1996 22:00 Zatopieni - film sensacyjny reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Steven Seagal, Christine Adams, William Hope, Nick Brimble Bułgaria/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:35 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 01:50 Ciemna strona Wenus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Anna Przybylska, Jan Englert, Paweł Deląg Polska 1997 03:20 Droga do Guantanamo - dramat polityczny reż. Michael Winterbottom, Mat Whitecross, wyk. Riz Ahmed, Farhad Harun, Waqar Saddiqui, Afran Usman Wlk. Brytania 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 09:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - podsumowanie 10:45 Żużel Grand Prix Włoch 11:45 Tenis - magazyn 12:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Berlinie - 3. dzień 19:00 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 19:05 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 19:10 Jeździectwo Zawody w USA 20:10 Jeździectwo Riders Club 20:15 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 20:20 Golf Turniej z cyklu PGA US Tour w Charlotte - najważniejsze wydarzenia 21:20 Golf Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Mediolanie - najważniejsze wydarzenia 21:50 Golf Golf Club 21:55 Żeglarstwo Yacht Club 22:00 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi - podsumowanie 22:15 Lekkoatletyka Maraton 22:45 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 23:15 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 00:45 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi - podsumowanie Zone Reality 06:00 Cisza przed burzą - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 09:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 11:55 Cisza przed burzą - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 14:25 Co powinieneś zrobić? - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Spełnione marzenia - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Plażowy patrol - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Co powinieneś zrobić? - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 20:00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne - serial dokumentalny 20:30 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Detektywi z szóstym zmysłem - film dokumentalny 22:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Rekruci na życzenie - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Policja w akcji - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Policja w akcji - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Detektywi z szóstym zmysłem - film dokumentalny 03:20 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny MiniMini 06.00 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 22) serial animowany 06.10 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 23) serial animowany 06.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 24) serial animowany 06.30 Tabaluga (odc. 10) serial animowany 06.55 Krecik (odc. 12) serial animowany 07.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 25) serial animowany 07.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 67) serial animowany 07.55 Pingu (odc. 39) serial animowany 08.00 Noddy (odc. 60) serial animowany 08.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 1) serial animowany 08.25 Wyprawa profesora G±bki (odc. 1) serial animowany 08.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 9) serial animowany 08.50 Rumcajs (odc. 21) serial animowany 09.00 Zdjęciaki: Karolinka serial animowany 09.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 35) serial animowany 09.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 39) program dla dzieci 09.45 Bracia koala (odc. 50) serial animowany 10.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 21) serial animowany 10.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 43) serial animowany 10.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 30) serial animowany 10.45 Sesame English (odc. 10) serial animowany 11.00 Noddy (odc. 59) serial animowany 11.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11.15 Pomysłowy wnuczek (odc. 9) serial animowany 11.25 Pingu (odc. 130) serial animowany 11.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 8) serial animowany 11.50 Rumcajs (odc. 20) serial animowany 12.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 4) serial animowany 12.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 26) serial animowany 12.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 11) serial animowany 13.05 Pippi (odc. 3) serial animowany 13.30 Clifford (odc. 16) serial animowany 14.00 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 19) serial animowany 14.10 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 20) serial animowany 14.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 21) serial animowany 14.30 Tabaluga (odc. 9) serial animowany 14.55 Krecik (odc. 11) serial animowany 15.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 24) serial animowany 15.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 66) serial animowany 15.55 Pingu (odc. 38) serial animowany 16.00 Zdjęciaki: Kubuś serial animowany 16.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 34) serial animowany 16.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 38) program dla dzieci 16.45 Bracia koala (odc. 49) serial animowany 17.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 20) serial animowany 17.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 42) serial animowany 17.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 29) serial animowany 17.45 Sesame English (odc. 9) serial animowany 18.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 5) serial animowany 18.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 27) serial animowany 18.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 12) serial animowany 19.05 Pippi (odc. 4) serial animowany 19.30 Clifford (odc. 17) serial animowany Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku